Coffee
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Kaneki n'a jamais été du matin, mais Hide sait comment y remédier.


**Coffee**

Résumé : **Kaneki n'a jamais été du matin, mais Hide sait comment y remédier.**

Pairing : **badass!KanekiHide**

Genre : **je suis une pure guimauve dans l'âme... en fait, je suis persuadée d'avoir été une guimauve dans une vie antérieure XD**

Rating : **K**

N/A : **WAZAAAAH ! 8D**

**Comment allez-vous mes poussins ? *3* Pour ma part, je suis en pleine forme :D (mais on s'en fout, hein) !**

**Je donne signe de vie - oui, depuis le mois d'Août je ne donne plus signe de vie, je m'en excuse QAQ - par cet OS (si on peut considérer ça comme un OS, c'est tellement court, 674 mots xD j'écris des textes de plus en plus courts ._.), et l'OS... ben c'est du Tokyo Ghoul, parce que ce manga, c'est de la balle, plein de cannibales, et des canons badass comme Kaneki, y'en a pas cent *q* Et des amants comme Hide... huehuehue 8D (ce rire, je le dédicace à Craig, il se reconnaîtra xD)**

**Et aussi, à ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu le manga... NE LE LISEZ JAMAIS. SAUVEZ VOTRE ÂME. (HALLOWEEN APPROCHE).**

**Sur ce (triste avertissement XD),**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il reconnut la voix d'Hide dans son sommeil, Kaneki fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il se cacha un peu plus sous la couverture, profitant de la chaleur agréable et du confort de son lit, tandis que la seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit fut un "encore cinq minutes".<p>

Hide ne lui laissa même pas une seconde en plus. D'un geste brusque, il écarta les rideaux qui couvraient la lumière du soleil et ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant un vent froid hivernal envahir la chambre. Kaneki fronça des sourcils et se crispa sous la couverture, pestant intérieurement contre Hide et le froid qui venait le faire chier de bon matin.

"Ka-ne-ki." fit Hide en détachant soigneusement les syllabes de son nom, comme un avertissement, que Kaneki ignora en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la couverture. Il détestait le froid, détestait l'hiver, détestait les matins et les réveils.

Finalement, Hide eut raison de lui. Lentement, Kaneki émergea de son sommeil, papillonnant des yeux - mais les refermant bien vite lorsque la lumière du soleil ne se gêna pas pour l'agresser. Il grogna tandis qu'il se retourna, dos à la fenêtre, mais juste en face d'Hide d'où émanait une douce odeur de café.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Hide tenait entre ses mains une tasse de café fumante, chaude, comme il les aimait en ces temps froids hivernal.

Il se redressa sur son lit, eut un frisson à cause du froid malgré le sweat d'Hide qu'il portait, et prit la tasse des mains de son petit-ami avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il but une petite gorgée, poussant un soupir satisfait lorsque le liquide chaud le réchauffa, ce qui provoqua un sourire à Hide.

"T'as une de ces coupes." fit-il en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux blancs tout en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

Kaneki avala une nouvelle gorgée de son café tandis qu'Hide vînt se placer derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et nichant son visage entre sa nuque et son épaule. "C'est parce que tu as froid" n'était qu'un prétexte pour être plus proche de lui, mais Kaneki n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Parce que c'est vrai qu'il avait froid, et qu'Hide était plus réchauffant qu'un radiateur.

Lorsqu'il eut bientôt terminé sa tasse de café, Kaneki tourna la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hide, avant de se laisser aller contre son torse. Distraitement, il vit le livre qu'il avait lu hier soir posé sur la table basse, puis l'écran de la télé qui parlait d'un énième meurtre, et son portable qui vibra à la reçue d'un message. _'Plus tard'_ songea Kaneki en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas y répondre - pas maintenant, pas pendant qu'Hide était là avec lui, pas lorsqu'il prenait son café bien chaud dans les bras de son petit-ami.

Il sentit Hide embrasser avec douceur sa nuque, avant de suçoter sa peau, chaude et exquise. Le contact humide de sa langue le fit frissonner, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux mains froides qui se faufilèrent sous son sweat, caressant son ventre.

"Réchauffe-moi, s'il te plaît." murmura Hide au creux de son oreille sur un ton blagueur. Kaneki posa sa tasse désormais vide sur la table basse, esquissant un sourire à la proposition d'Hide avant de se retourner complètement vers lui, s'installant sur ses genoux. Il le fit basculer sur le lit, plaquant ses deux poignets contre le matelas, et se pencha vers les lèvres d'Hide qu'il effleura à peine pour le faire languir sous lui.

"Supplie-moi." furent les mots qu'il lui souffla tout près de son visage. Hide frissonna à son tour, incapable de se mouvoir car ses poignets étaient prisonniers des doigts de Kaneki.

Il n'avait plus aucune alternative.

"Kaneki..." soupira-t-il avec frustration. Kaneki lui donna toute son attention, curieux de savoir ce que va faire Hide.

"Fais-moi tien" est sa seule demande. Kaneki sourit avant de dévorer les lèvres d'Hide, un appétit insatiable s'emparant de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Vive les vacances de la Toussaint, ce sera la seule chose que j'ai à dire pour ma défense xD Mais plus important, VIVE LE KANEHIDE, parce que ce couple est magnifique, et aussi parce que... le scan 136... c'est un truc de malade. Alors je vais juste attendre sagement la saison deux pendant 3 mois QAQ Si vous aussi vous l'attendez, vous avez tout mon soutien mes lamas d'amour 8D (et aussi, AGRANDISSEZ ce fandom ! PEUPLEZ-LE AVEC VOS BELLES HISTOIRES 8DDD !)<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu ! :D**

**Huggies :3 ! \o**


End file.
